When We Die - SuzakuxOC
by A Piece of My Geass
Summary: Akira Hirosuji, a childhood friend of Suzaku's and Lelouch's is sent to Ashford Academy. She isn't exactly in the popular cliche, nor the class heartmelt, though to Suzaku, she's his dream, all until she finds out about his position in the military...
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled loudly and the ocean waves pounded against the stony shore. I blinked away the blurred tears and sat down on the dry, salt crusted rocks. Fumbling with the bottom of my wreaked shirt, I stared off into the distance, as if in a trance. He was going, he was leaving. Britannia was so unfair. First, they made mother die, second, they sent father away, and third, they put me here, with these people. I hate them. I hate them all. It was all their fault... wasn't it?

The afternoon sun was cold and harsh, not beautiful and warm as they lied about. Oh well, it was Area 11 anyways. Footsteps pounded against the dirt road behind me, but I didn't look. I already knew who it was. He was bound to come, he cared too much.

_Suzaku Kururugi._

"Akira Hirosuji!" his voice rang out clearly, but yet, it seemed so distant. I quickly turned and mahogany mixed with green as I met his warm gaze. He smiled gently at me, but I didn't return it, instead I glared angrily instead, but I broke off our gaze when he attempted to approach me.

"I hate you. I hate you so much!" I growled, jealousy, hatred, and guilt building up inside my chest. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. Suzaku looked hurt, but he still smiled. His emerald eyes shined with hope as he reached out a reassuring hand and sat down beside me. He embraced me awkwardly, but he was stiff as a plank as the shadows of the afternoon sun shivered when I made eye contact.

I felt tears roll down my cheek and I couldn't help but sniffle loudly a few times. Suzaku wiped them away with the back of his hand. Inside, I felt myself snap. I stood up, startling Suzaku.

The sound of the back of my hand against his cheek echoed, to me, it seemed forever. Even so, he smiled. I decided I couldn't move him, emotionally, nor physically. Finally, I stormed away, crying a river from my usually hidden frustration.

"I hate you, Kururugi! Y-You.. I hate you!" I hissed, looking down at the little pebbles I crushed. I wanted to run, how could I ever face him again...?

"No, I don't hate you. I love you, Akira," Suzaku laughed gently, watching me withdraw to the dirt road, "I know you're lying, you always hide your face when you do..."

I wiped at my eyes and stumbled on till I reached the Kururugi shrine. Lelouch peeked his head out from the old wooden doorway. His ebony hair covered his eyes, and he carried a bag in his hands. Didn't they already leave? I could hear Nunnally from inside the storehouse. I quickly glanced at him, my vision blurred by my tears.

"Lelouch, what's the matter...?" she asked, concerned as Lelouch dashed out from the old storehouse.

"Akira! Where's Suzaku? What's th-" he questioned, but I cut him off when I turned away from him and nodded slightly, assuring him I heard him. I didn't have the nerve to talk to him, to tell him what was the matter. He already knew, didn't he? I didn't even want to look at him, his gaze would penetrate the deepest trenches of my soul and he'll fish out my deepest and darkest secrets with just a word. He and Suzaku were the same. All so worried about everything.. I don't need them anymore, did I?

I wiped my face on my arms before blindly sprinting towards the unwelcoming trees ahead of me. I didn't look back, even when I heard Lelouch calling my name. I know he wasn't going to chase after me... He needed to watch Nunnally. . I didn't deserve them, I was just a filthy and stupid Eleven, wasn't I?


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned loudly and blinked away the sleepiness that threatened to take over. I wasn't like Lelouch, I had no experience in snoozing off during class. To tell the truth, I was afraid to get caught. Oh, the embarrassment. Sadly, I wasn't paying any attention to the endless rambling the teacher.

His voice drawled on and on as if a cassette tape was stuck on replay. Without warning, the newly painted door to the right of the us slid open and I was startled by the familiar face... Time seemed to stop and my heart knew how to do acrobatics...  
The same emerald eyes that always sparkled happily. The brown messy locks of hair. The same smile that could drive you insane with its enthusiasm... Even after so many years, I knew who it was. The aura of an old friend filled the room.  
It was Suzaku.  
"Class, please welcome our newest student, Suzaku Kururugi." the teacher carelessly announced, but the class seemed to be focusing on the fact he was an honorary Britannian. I glared at him, but he didn't see me.

True, I missed him, but now, I felt anger, boiling up in my gut. The question he never answered. "Lelouch!" he called out to his sleeping friend, a few rows behind me. Lelouch twitched before raising his head. He didn't seemed at all surprised. Taking this as an opportunity to rattle Suzaku with questions, I leaded toward him and gently touched his arm as he passed. He stared for a moment at me, his eyes dark with doubt, then he continued on, leaving me in the dark. Failure.

The class was a trainwreck for the remaining hour, but nothing else mattered to me more than Suzaku at the moment, I had questions. Meanwhile, I had moved back to the same row Lelouch was assigned. I watched them from the corner of my eye. Suzaku turned and suddently, he smiled in my direction. It wasn't directed at me, was it? I looked around behind me. No one but Kallen Stadtfield and the girl from the Ashford family. Milly, as Shirley calls her.

They were involved in their own conversations with their own friends. Suzaku didn't know them, I doubt. It couldn't be them. It had to be me. I returned his smile awkwardly after a few moment's pause. He looked away. I went back to my thoughts and watched them hastily resume their conversation.

"Oh, alright." Lelouch laughed quietly to Suzaku. The Japanese looked uneasy. His uniform seemed to be a size too large as he fumbled with his collar. In his hands was a small scrap of paper. An invitation to a party? I doubt it. Maybe a note? I looked at it suspiciously as he stuffed it in his uniform pocket. He noticed, but didn't ask.

"Akira, even after so many years, you haven't changed." he said as he stumbled walked past the impediments separating us. I stood up and slammed my hands against the desk. Half the class seemed to turn their heads toward the bang. I ignored them, though I blushed slightly. On tip-toe, I reached up and aggressively grabbed the gold trimmed collar of his uniform.

"Kururugi!" I snapped angryiky. He was taken aback, but didn't flinch. Now, you could hear a pin drop in the classroom. The teacher had a look of warning tattooed upon his wrinkled face, but I already knew if I did anything else, I would be punished, I was sure of it. I let him go and it took a few moments before everyone resumed back on track and the classroom became noisy and unprofessinal like usual.

"I missed you..." I choked out, the lump in my throat rising. I didn't want anyone overhearing us, nor seeing us. I looked down. I did it again. I felt my own self loathing attack my heart again. Suzaku laughed, "you and your little moments.." I grabbed his right hand and held it, as if holding on for dear life. In my point of view, it was. 8 years. Suzaku glanced behind him as Lelouch quietly headed out the sliding door. The ebony haired boy stopped for a slight moment and gave a quick tug to his uniform collar before walking away, discreetly as possible. He fidgeted and I let him go, and again, glared out of habit.

"Um... See ya, I have to go." he blurted, giving a quick pat on my shoulder before sprinting out the door in the same fashion. Where was he going...?


End file.
